Percy Jackson and the End of Olympus
by barneyrulz
Summary: My version of the final percy book. T for violence and mild language. Percabeth moments later. First fan fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer- I dont own Percy Jackson**

Prologue

Nico was wolfing down his cake oblivious to the world around him."Hey Nico." ..."Nico" ..."NICO!!" I screamed as loud as i could."What's up Percy?" he replied. "What do you have to tell me?" "Oh that, well uh?".."Spit it out Nico." "You as in YOU Percy has to steal Kronos's scythe and  
kill him with it."

I thought many things at that moment like "Duh" and "Um, okay." but what i said was "That seems dangerous." "Hell yeah, Kronos can bend time himself and he is only able to be killed by his OWN weapon." "Thanks for reminding me" I sighed.

"I want to go with you Percy"  
"You can't Nico, it's too dangerous."  
"I could handle it."  
"Fine, but only you. No one else."  
"You need help on this Percy."  
"Well, yeah"

Nico left and I was left to ponder what to do with the information I had received.


	2. My first attack goes Nuts

**I dont own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 1  
****  
My first attack goes Nuts**

**About 1 year Later**

"Percy, dear, time to get up.Last day of school. You should be excited." my mom didn't sound excited. I wasn't excited. IT was coming. My 16th birthday. I was going to make a decision that would either destroy Olympus or save it.

I ran to the kitchen and wolfed down my mom's delicious waffles(they were blue). I said goodbye to my mom and I walked to my school.  
I had the wonderful last day of taking my exams.

My first exam was English. Paul was there. He and my mom hadn't gotten married(YET). I tried very hard not to toss the table aside and storm out. I succeeded.

The rest of my day went by surprisingly quick.

At lunch I sat Rachel and a few of my other friends.

As I was walking out I saw a big lady looking for something. She saw me and immediately ran over to me. UT oh, not good.

"Percy Jackson, I have been waiting for you." She said with a cold chill. I walked away(I didn't run because that would have looked bad).

She ran after me and grabbed my arm.

"Get off!" I screamed.

Her chihuahua barked at me.

Wait, chihuahua?

That's when I ran.

It was Echidna and her evil Chimera thing!

She morphed into her real form.  
Everyone screamed and ran away.(They saw something at least).

I pulled out Riptide and attacked.

The Chimera/chihuahua dodged and attacked me.

Suddenly, I heard a voice in my head.

_"Yo boss, Chiron and the wine dude want me to get you. So where are you_?"

_"I'm at my high school."_

_"That good place right?"_

_"Goode_." I corrected.

"_Okay, I'm coming."_

_"Come faster Blackjack. I'm getting attacked."_

_"Oh, well then I'll come extra fast."_

_"Thanks Blackjack."_

It was amazing I hadn't been killed in the time I was talking to Blackjack, but I wasn't dead.

"The lord of time has promised us power when we destroy the gods."

"Okay, just let me kill you now."

The craziest thing happened then.  
Blackjack landed and told me to get on.

Echidna started to go crazy and run for her life.

I didn't stay to find out was wrong with her.

I told Blackjack to get me camp.

I was on my way to camp after the weirdest monster attack ending I had ever had.

**Please read and respond.  
Sorry for the short prologue.**

**I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	3. I get a more than happy welcome backNOT

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

Chapter 2  
I get a more than happy welcome back (NOT)

Blackjack got me back to camp very fast.

_"Yo boss, I get extra sugar cubes or what?"_

_"Sure Blackjack, and don't call me boss!"_

_"Okay boss, thanks."_

I walked up to the pine tree that used to be Thalia's. She joined the hunters. We don't hear much from her.

I hiked past the hill and saw a horrible sight. Smoke was rising from the amphitheater.

Last time I saw smoke it was not a good sign.

I ran as fast as I could up to the amphitheater.

I turned the corner and saw Travis Stoll buring the shroud of a Hermes cabin mate. Travis would only burn the shroud of his twin and partner in crime.

I also noticed something else.

The Satyrs were looking very sad and were carrying the body of a dead satyr.

Travis turned around and started saying some words but stopped when he saw me.

"Percy!"

Everyone turned around when Travis said my name.

Some of my friends ran over and clapped my back, but Annabeth ran over and hugged me harder than she had ever.

"I'm so glad you're not dead."

"Me too." My face felt a little warm as I said that, but I managed to say something at least.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"A few dracaene tried to get through the borders."

Annabeth stopped after she said this.

"And?"

"Apollo and Hermes's kids tried to go out and kill them.The satyrs helped.The dracaene died, but we had two casualties."

Travis said softly,"Conner got killed by a dracaene."  
He suddenly started to sniffle and no one asked him anything else.

"A satyr died too."

Suddenly, I noticed who the satyr was, but it couldn't be.

"Is it really-"

"Yes." Annabeth cut me off.

I didn't see Juniper anywhere.

Grover,my best friend, was dead.

He was gone forever.

**I can't believe I killed grover off but I had to kill someone.**

**Please review i'll post again soon**


	4. My news causes a lot of commotion

**I dont own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 3  
My news causes a lot of commotion**

I couldn't believe Grover was dead.I was affected way too much than I should have been. I had to keep going on with my horrible life.

I hadn't told Chiron and Mr.D my news yet. I was going to soon, though.

Tyson was in the forges so I was alone at night in my cabin.

I finally decided to tell everyone so I went up to the big house. I found Chiron and told him to call a meeting of the cabin leaders. He didn't ask why. I didn't know if this was good or bad.

All the cabin leaders looked at me. Clarisse stared at me with a hateful look on her face.Annabeth looked at me witha sympathetic look on her face. Travis Stoll was there looking very sad. Silena Beauregard was from Aphrodite. Pollux was with Dionysus. A camper named Don James was for Apollo.

All the campers looked at me still.  
I said,"Well,uh,where to start.Okay, here goes.I know how to kill Kronos."

At first, nobody said anything. Then, everyone started talking excitedley.

Chiron tried to calm everyone, but to no effect.

Finally, everyone shut up and I was able to say how to kill him.

"Percy, that's crazy." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, it is."

"How will it work?"

"I don't know. Nico told me."

Annabeth gasped."You mean Nico di Angelo?"

"That's the only Nico we know, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Alright then."

Everyone was watching mine and Annabeth's conversation like tennis.

Chiron said,"Well, we need a quest."

There was a pause.

"Percy will lead it."

"Uhhhhh."

"Go up to the oracle Percy."

"Well, uhhh. Bye."

I ran up before anyone could say anything.

**Well was it good.**

**Please R and R(read and respond)**

**I will post as soon as possible.**


	5. My third time with the oracle sucks

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 4  
My third time with the Oracle doesn't go to well**

I had seen the Oracle only two times. The first was when I had to go up to the attic to get my first quest when I was 12.

The second time was when it decided to go out for a stroll in the woods and give my old friend Zoe Nightshade a quest.(I still had nightmares about that)

I walked up and pulled down on the rope that opened the attic. I walked inside and saw the Spirit of Delphi sitting on her ledge.

I saw all the half-blood findings on the table to my left.

Annabeth put a scarf of Aphrodite that we had found up here.

My thoughts were interrupted by the Oracle saying in a raspy voice,"_I am the Spirit of Delphi. Approach seeker and ask."_

I managed to say,"What must I do to kill Kronos?"

The Oracle spit out a green column of smoke. In it I saw everyone I most wanted to see and everyone I cared about the most.

There was Annabeth, my mom, Grover, Tyson, Nico, Chiron, and Thalia.

Annabeth said,"_Three shall go west to the Mountain of doom."_

My mom said,"_Despair, for one of you shall die in a room."_

This line made no sense to me.

Grover said,"_You shall get your prize."_

I had a good feeling when Grover said that.

Tyson said,"_You shall find some more members so no one will die."_

Nico said_,"The army of Kronos shall go the thrones."_

Chiron said_,"The quest group shall follow, but will not get there in time."_

Thalia said,"_The final battle at Olympus shall do good."_

And then all the people said the worst line in harmony_,"The son of Poseidon will sacrifice for the god's wood."_

This was the stupidest prophecy I had ever gotten.

I mean, it didn't even rhyme.

Mabye the Oracle had finally gotten of her stupid rhyming ways.

I walked down to the meeting room to tell the leaders what I had heard.

**Sorry for the sucky prophecy.  
I'm no good at ryhming.  
Please r and r  
I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	6. I dont get time to relax

**I dont own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 5**

**I dont get time to relax**

"Percy, you made it."Chiron said.

I looked at everyone in the room.

"Well punk, what was the prophecy?" Clarisse said.

"Three shall go west to the Mountain of doom."

Nobody said anything.

"Despair, for one of you shall die in a room."

Still there was silence.

"You shall get your prize."

Finally Annabeth said with obvious relief,"Yes."

"You shall find some more members so no one will die."

Annabeth was quiet now.

"The army of Kronos shall go the thrones."

"Oh s."Travis Stoll said.

Everyone gasped and started looking at Chiron.  
He told Travis that he had to get last shower time and clean the dishes. Some people looked disapointed with this punishment, but I was sure Travis had wanting to get that out of his system.

"The quest group shall follow, but will not get there in time."

Everyone sat in stunned silence.

"The final battle at Olympus shall do good."

"I must warn Olympus immediately." Chiron said.

" Wait Chiron, the prophecy isn't done yet." I said.

I considered not telling them the last line, but I figured that this was the biggest prophecy I had ever had I should tell them. I sighed and told them.

"The son of Poseidon will sacrifice for the god's wood."

I stopped and looked at the ground.

Everyone around me was looking at each other. Then at Chiron. Then at me.

"Well Percy, who do you choose?"

I turned to Annabeth and asked her.

She didn't even hesitate in saying she was going.

I looked around and said,"I already have my third member."

"Who?"Chiron asked.

"You can come out now!"

Suddenly, Nico appeared in the room. He was rubbing his skull ring.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

**Well, was it good?**

**Please review my story.**

**Criticism is expected and appreciated.**

**I will post as soon as possible**


	7. I make some last minute phone calls

**I dont own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 6  
I make some last minute phone calls**

I had a day to rest and mess around before we went on to the quest. Chiron said that the mountain of Doom is where Atlas holds up the sky.  
I thought that it was the mountain of despair, but it had many different names.

I visited the sword arena and saw my friendly hell hound. Mrs.O' Leary barked and ran at me and almost took my head off.

"Whoa, girl. Let me up."

She barked and dropped the rusty shield at my feet.

I threw the shield for a while, but eventually I had to practice.

Mrs.O' Leary still wanted to play, but I finally got her to settle down.

I practiced for about an hour. I sweated so much.

I decided to go call a few people.

I went to the lake and splashed some water in the sun to make a rainbow. I said the words.

I called my mom first.I saw her doing some work at our table. She had tears in her eyes.

"MOM!"

"Percy! How could you go to camp without even telling me?!"

"I got attacked."

"You still didn't Iris message me."

"I was a little busy."

"What happened?"

I gulped down everything and spilled it all to my mom EXCEPT that I was most likely going to die on this quest.

By the time I was done my mom had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Percy."

"I leave tomorrow."

By the time I was done with my mom, I had realized something horrible and exciting at the same time.

THE EMPATHY LINK. If Grover was dead, then I would be dead.

What the hell was going on.

That must mean that Grover was alive. I was so excited at that moment that I couldn't hold it in.

I screamed so loud,"HE'S ALIVE!!"

Annabeth ran over to me by the lake. "Percy, what's going on?"

"He's alive Annabeth!!"

"Who?"

"GROVER!!He's alive."

I suddenly did something that I would never have done under normal circumstances.(Then again, this wasn't a normal circumstance.)

I hugged Annabeth so hard because I was so excited.

"What the hell is going on Percy?"

"I told you. He's alive."

"Percy, he can't be alive. I saw his dead body with my own eyes."

"Take me to him."

"Alright, but just to prove to you that h-."

Suddenly I saw an amzing sight.

"Hey guys.Miss me?" Grover said.

**DID I surprise you?**

**That thought came to me while I was writing.**

**Grover is back and I'm happy i remembred the Empathy link**

**I'll post soon.**

**Also, this is very random, but if you review, can you say if you like Linkin PArk,Fall out Boy, or Green Day better. Personally I like Linkin Park, but that is just me. Thanks and i'll post soon. **


	8. The quest begins

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 7  
The quest begins**

Grover filled us in on why he was dead then not dead. The only thing he was afraid of was going to see Juniper. Her tree was on the verge of death.

Annabeth and I assured Grover that we would be watching.

He went up to the tree and said,"Juniper. It's Grover."

I saw something sneak up behind Grover as he was still calling. I knew it was Juniper, but I had an idea what she was going to do. Grover deserved what was coming at him.

"GROVER UNDERWOOD!!" Grover whipped around and got slapped across the face by his very angry girlfriend. Grover was tough, but I still winced when the slap landed.

Grover didn't make any move to defend himself as Juniper wailed upon every part of Grover's body. After about five minutes, Annabeth and I finally stopped Juniper from killing Grover. She was still fighting to go beat up Grover, but she suddenly stopped. Annabeth and I were reluctant to let her go, but we did.

She hugged Grover so hard that I saw Grover wince a little bit. He explained to her how he was not dead. She was still a little shocked, but Annabeth had been worse when I was dead then not dead(Long Story).

I told Grover that he couldn't go on this quest with me. I told him that he will probably be one of the others to come.

Nico, Annabeth, and I left the next morning. The whole camp gathered to wish us good luck on our quest. Argus took us to the nearest train station.

Chiron had given us a weeks supply of food, 20 golden drachmas, and 200 dollars in mortal money. Just like in my first quest, we played hacky sack with an apple that we had. Annabeth was the best, I was okay, and Nico didn't even know what hacky sack was. After we told him he still wasn't that great.

We could only purchase train tickets as far as Chicago. We now had only 10 dollars. The ride was long and horrible. I listenedto my I-pod most of the way. I had a lot of White Stripes on my I-pod. My Linkin Park and Green Day songs reminded me painfully of Thalia.

We stepped out of our train and immediatly pulled out our weapons.

**I love cliffies.  
Anyway, please review.  
Thanks for your help everyone especially Edessa  
Anyway i'll post soon ****  
**


	9. The nut makes a comeback

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 8  
The nut makes a comeback**

"You will die this time Percy Jackson."Echidna said.

"I doubt it."

"How?"

"I have some heavily powered friends at my disposal. What do you got?"

"My Chimera. You have felt the poison effects before. One more time wouldn't hurt."

"Let's circle around." I whispered to my friends. We did what I said. Annabeth went behind Echidna. Nico circled to her left hand. I just stood in front of her.

"Go kill them sonny." The Chimera snarled and looked at me, but took all of us off guard and jumped at Annabeth. Her bronze knife was thrown from her hand.

"NO!" I was about to slash Riptide right through that stupid animal's neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why shouldn't I kill your damn animal right now?"

"He's going to kill your little friend if you make one move."

I looked at Annabeth and locked eyes with her. She looked at me and then at Nico's Skull ring. I nodded to say I understood and I looked at Nico and nodded.

He understood and rubbed his skull ring. He disappeared. For a moment Echidna was confused. Her Chimera let out a cry of pain. I looked over and saw the Chimera's head lying about five feet away from the body. The monster then dissolved into golden dust.

"You monster's!" Echidna screamed.

"Uh... your the monster."

"You killed my-"Echidna stopped talking and looked at the bronze knife tip coming out of her stomach.

"Ow." Echidna dissolved.

Annabeth stood up looking pretty mad at herself.

"Don't blame yourself."

She saw me looking and tried to make her face normal again, but to no prevail.

"Thank you for saving me guys."

"No prob." Nico and I said at the same time.

We gathered our belongings and walked off to look for something to help us get to Kronos's scythe.

**Please give me more reviews. I want more.**

**Also, i put up a poll on my home page so check it out please.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	10. I get a ride

**I dont own Percy Jackson. IF you care, i'm sorry it took me forever to post.**

**Chapter 9  
I get a ride**

After I got a hold myself, I continued on my quest. I checked my pockets and saw that I had about 20$ left. Annabeth and Nico had nothing left on them. It wasn't looking good.

I was on watch first that night. Annabeth wasn't sleeping. Nico was snoring very loudly.I went over to Annabeth. "You okay?" She looked up at me."I'm fine." She looked horrible. She sat up and said,"I was just thinking about things." I stared at her in an awkward way."Well okay, I was thinking about how badly I messed up today.""Don't sweat it." I said,"Everyone makes mistakes. Everyone has those days." Annabethrolled her eyes at me. "Please Percy. You know I hate Hannah Montana." It didn't take long for you to find out that she hated Hannah Montana. "I know. I just wanted to annoy you.""Well, you succeeded." Every day, Annabeth became more and more angry, like she had all this pressure on her. I think it may be from that choice Hera mentioned in the Labyrinth."If you need anything, you know you can always ask me.""What about Nico?" I looked over at him."He doesn't seem to care." Annabeth laughed a soft one. She stared into my eyes for a moment, like all the pressure was gone. It was the same good ol' Annabeth that went with me to all those places. Then Nico snored and the moment was gone.

The next morning, everyone was really tired and not looking to have another fight with a monster again. I decided that if I was going to get the scythe, I needed to get my booty moving. We went to a lake to get some water when I felt a wave wash over me. I was angry. I wanted to go punch someone. There had only been a few times when I felt like that."Ares." I said under my breath. There he was with his sword in his hand."Hey little cuz. Ready to get this over with?" I groaned and took out Riptide."IF we win", I said,"We get some money and a ride all the way to the place we need to go to." "Deal." Ares said confidently. He let out a war cry and swiped at me with a powerful swing. It almost took my head off. I counter-acted with a swipe low to his feet. He leaped over and cut my neck. It began to sting and I realized what I was feeling. HE had friggin' put poison on his sword. I had to end this quickly if I waned to live. I summoned all the power I had and ran at Ares. HE panicked and started to back up. Not the right move. I swiped through his hand and returned with a powerful up-swing through his right shoulder. HE stared at me with hate and said,"It is finished." With a flash of light, Ares was gone and in his misdt was 200$ and a flying car. We got in and Annabeth cleaned my wound and gave me an antidote. We weren't in there 2 minutes before the car stopped. We got out and looked up. We had arrived at mountain. I heard the screams of Atlas in the distance.


	11. Authors note

**Author's note**

For any of you that actually like my story out there, I have information for you. I changed my penname from Percy15 to barneyrulz.  
Also, i'm sorry that it took me 4 months to post this next chapter. If any of you think i am going to fast, then i am sorry because i am trying to see what i will do at the end. I have it all planned out in my head so the end will be close.


	12. I lose a friend

**Thank you for your reviews. I will continue ASAP. thanks to those who read and like my story.**

**Chapter 10**

**I lose a friend**

We hiked up the mountain slowly because me and Annabeth had memories of this place. They weren't happy ones. We hiked through the garden and looked at the dragon guarding the tree. It stared at us as if it wanted to eat us. I'm sure it did. I felt like saying," Dang, get some breath mints!" to lighten the mood, but I was lost in old memories. We got to the top and crouched down at the cliff. We didn't know what kind of protection they would have up there. Atlas's screams almost deafened me. I looked at Annabeth and Nico and made a 1-2-3 sign with my fingers. On 3, we jumped up and made positions. We all were ready to fight, but there was nothing there. The only thing in the room was Atlas and Kronos's scythe.

We stood in shock. I said," Shouldn't there be somebody here to like, try to stop us?" Annabeth said," I thought so." in reply. Nico just stood silently. I inferred that he was remembering Bianca. I let him up to the scythe and picked it up. I held it in my hands. It was cold and heavy. I felt a wave of evil wash over me. I put it back down." Is there any way to form it with my sword because I only fight with Riptide?" I asked. Nico said," Yes, but I need something of great value to you." I thought for a second. Then, I had it in my mind. The present my dad gave me at my birthday. The Sand dollar!! I gave it to Nico and he gave me a surprised look. He said some Greek words and the scythe melted into my sword. I felt my sword and it was the exact same. I said thanks to Nico and got ready to go. We started to walk down the mountain, but Annabeth stayed." Annabeth?" i said. She stared at me and said," This was way too easy"" I know, but we should leave before anybody comes." Suddenly, I knew for a fact that it was too easy because some of Luke's minions ran in. Oh, did i say some? I meant about 200. Just making sure. We got surrounded in seconds. With a sigh I walked back to Annabeth so she didn't get slaughtered. We 3 stood in a circle. Annabeth pinched my arm very hard. I flinched and stared at her. She nodded at me. Great. We were going to have to fight our way out. That was Annabeth. Never giving up, always in a mood for a fight( even more these days). I didn't even make the 1-2-3 hand signals. I just ran and stabbed.

Monsters disintegrated around me as I fought like a mad man. We all settled down and Annabeth and I were in the middle still. Wait, Annabeth and i make 2. Last time i checked, we had 3 people. I saw him. He was in a headlock. He fought as hard as he could, but the monster was stronger than he was. We locked eyes for a second and he didn't nod his head. "No!!! Nico!!" I screamed and ran at the monster. The monster smiled and stabbed Nico through the head. Nico went limp. I screamed and fought as hard as I ever had. I hacked and slashed at anything that moved. I felt a similar wave wash over me as I had at Mt. Saint Helens. I didn't care if I destroyed even more of the US. I was so angry that I couldn't control myself. I summoned my power and let it all out in a scream. I didn't feel myself blast through the air as i thought i would. Instead, I blasted water with my arms at the monsters. They got blasted away by my power. All that was left was me, Annabeth, and Nico's body. I looked down at him. There was no blood coming from his wound. I looked up at Annabeth. She had tears in her eyes." I couldn't save him." i said. I sniffled." Let's at least bury the body." Annabeth nodded. I capped Riptide and reached down to pick up the body. Then it disintegrated and Nico was lost forever to the Underworld.


	13. The gang's all here

**This chapter is going to be short. Thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 11**

**The gang's all here**

Annabeth and I ran out of the room as fast as we could. We couldn't stand that place anymore. Too many people had died there. We ran past Atlas, through the garden, and down the mountain. We stopped and sat for a second. Annabeth stared at me and just started bawling. I didn't know what to do. I thought about comforting her for a second, but I didn't. Then, I decided differently. I put my arm around her and just held on. She stopped for a second, but then grabbed onto me and squeezed. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes. Then, I got up and told her we needed to get moving. She nodded and got up. We got up and looked towards the setting sun." Okay, elementary school science. The sun rises in the east and sets in the west," I said." Right?" Annabeth answered, "Wow Percy, I'm shocked. You actually paid attention to your science teacher." I made a smile at her. I turned towards the east and was stunned by what I saw. It was the army of the gods." Hey guys. Miss me?" Thalia asked.

**I love cliffhangers. Please review my story. I must know what i am doing wrong.**


	14. My mom learns the truth

**Chapter 12**

**My mom learns the truth**

"Thalia?" I asked. Yep it was her. She had the usual hunter clothing on. I was shocked that she was there, but I didn't see who else was. I saw everybody I ever knew. Almost. Chiron was there. Grover was there. All of Camp-Half Blood was there." We thought you might need some assistance," Chiron said. That was him. Always being a teacher. Wait, how does that be a teacher. Whatever. "What are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asked. She had just gotten done hugging Thalia and Grover." As I said, we thought you might need assistance," said Chiron. I was amazed at how he wasn't annoyed that Annabeth asked him the same question twice. "Hurry Percy, we must get back to Olympus. Kronos's army is arriving to steal the thrones from the gods. We must go save them," said Chiron. I stared at him blankly. "No Chiron. I need to do something first." I told him and he didn't seem to look so pleased, but he said yes. He said some words in Greek and we got transported right outside my mom's apartment.

Annabeth, Grover, and I went up to my mom's door. I knocked and waited. My mom opened the door and hugged me very hard. I mean hard. She hugged Annabeth harder and Grover even harder. I told her we came on urgent business and had to leave very soon. She understood. I walked inside and saw Paul there. He smiled and said hi to me. I said it back. I told him that my mom and I needed a bit of privacy. Everyone left except me and my mom. She asked," So, what do you need?" I answered," I don't need anything. I'm here to tell you something." She looked surprised." I got a quest this year and it had some bad things on it." She stared at me very sadly as if she knew what I was going to say." You are going to die on this quest, aren't you?" she asked me." Yes," I said. The funny thing is, she didn't cry, she didn't get angry, she just told me that she knew this was going to happen. She said that Poseidon warned her when they had me, but she didn't believe him. She wasn't angry; she just asked me if I would tell Paul the truth. I told her that he was better off not knowing. She nodded and told me to go save Olympus. That was it; she didn't hug me, she didn't say goodbye; she just told me to go, as if it was my fault that I was going to die.

My army went to Olympus in a flash. We arrived at the burnt gates and went up to the storm building over the thrones. I ran up to them and saw Kronos with Backbiter. He was surrounded by his army. It was much bigger than the one that attacked last year and way bigger than the one that we had. Kronos yelled," You will never stop me Percy Jackson! Prepare to meet your doom." "I'd rather not thanks." Kronos sent his army at me. I ran with my army to meet his. I dodged a sword and lopped the head off of a dracaena. The end of Olympus had begun..


	15. THE LAST OLYMPIAN

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE WEBSITES OR PERCYJACKSON**

**The official cover for The Last Olympian has been released.**

**The book comes out on May 5th. Don't forget to review my story PLEASEEEEEEEEEE.**

**If you want to see the cover, got to ricks website **

**Thanks and review my story.**


	16. I battle my stupid granddad

**Chapter 13**

**I battle my stupid grand-dad**

I fought with all of my energy. I slashed and blocked. I wasn't even thinking before I acted. I was just running on previous motions. I saw Annabeth slicing through dracaena and fighting. Kronos laughed maniacally as he stabbed. I saw an Ares camper go down. His sword (replacement for his scythe) was covered in blood. It seemed to enjoy killing innocents. I stared at him and he locked eyes with me. I ran at him and went for his arm. He parried and cut me on the rib. It stung badly. We fought back and forth for very long. I noticed that everyone had stopped fighting and was watching us. Kronos kicked me in the chest and I flew right to the feet of Grover and Annabeth." Grover, dissolve the empathy link," I said. Grover did it without question. It was quick and painless. I stared at Annabeth and she stared at me." Percy," she started to say. I cut her off by dodging a stab to the head from Kronos.

Kronos was a great fighter. I couldn't get in any hits. He just cut me a little bit at a time. Finally, he knocked Riptide from my hands and stabbed me through the chest. I fell to my knees." You see why it is hopeless," Kronos said. He laughed and lopped down at here my head was. Suddenly, a blade stopped his. I looked up to see Annabeth fighting Kronos. Annabeth was good, but she couldn't hold Kronos as long as I could. I attempted to stand, but the pain in my chest was too much. Annabeth was about to be overwhelmed, but I heard a loud noise. Everyone looked over to see Typhon charging followed by all of the Olympians. For a moment, even Kronos was stunned. I took my cue. I mustered all the strength I could and stabbed Kronos right where his black heart should have been. He fell to the ground and looked up at me. He started to say something, but he dissolved into black light. Everyone cheered as loud as they could. Everybody seemed to forget about the Titan army. Everyone seemed to forget about my chest wound also. Grover was the first to notice. It was probably when he had a stomach covered in blood." Percy, are you okay?" he asked." Does it look like I am?" I asked back. Grover looked over at Annabeth. She was staring at the spot where Kronos had dissolved. He had taken Luke with him. The gods were struggling with Typhon, but nobody cared. The army was starting to advance." Don't forget about the army," I croaked as good as I could. Grover seemed to notice what was going on at first. He rallied the army and charged them. Annabeth just walked over to me." I'm sorry about Luke," I said. She said back," I should have seen what he was like. Now come on, let's get you to the healers." That was the last thing I wanted." No," I said. She gave me a weird look." Don't you get it? This was supposed to happen._ The son of Poseidon will sacrifice for the god's wood. _I'm supposed to do this," I said. She seemed to understand." No, Percy," she started to say. I cut her off." Go finish the army off and forget about me. I wasn't important anyway," Annabeth slapped me in the face." Don't talk like that Seaweed Brain. You're going to be fine." I said back," Finish the army." She noticed what was happening for the first time." I can't just let you die without you knowingsomething," she said. I started to say something, but she cut me off by kissing me. When she pulled away, she said," Goodbye Seaweed Brain." I started to say something, but then I wasn't there any more. I was in DOA Recording Studios.

**This story isn't over yet, there will be an epilogue. Please review**


	17. epilogue

**Epilogue**

I waited for very long. I had dramchas(spelling), but I didn't go in. Finally, after 20 years, she came. "Hey Annabeth," I said. She answered back with a smile. For a moment, I noticed that she still looked like she was 16. I found that weird, but it was okay with me. I grabbed her hand and we went down to Elysium. As we were walking, I noticed something. "Annabeth," I said. She looked at me. I said," I'm finally taller than you."

**_THE END_**

**I'm starting to cry. Thank you to all of you who read my story and stuck with it to the end. Im sorry if it didn't end the way you wanted it to. This is how I imagine it going down. I didn't put Rachael in it much because I hate her. I had this as the end in my mind for a long time. Thank you and I might post more stories. Please review!!! Also, i put a poll on my homepage. Please vote on it.**


End file.
